The Former Thirteenth Member
by MasahiroIshihara13
Summary: What if there was a member who left Organization 13? What if there already was a Number 13 before Roxas ever came in to fill the postion? What if this member influenced Fate in anyway with his choices? To those who read Enjoy. Currently on Hiatus
1. It Begins

**Disclaimer:I DO NOT OWN KINGDOM HEARTS IN ANY WAY WHATSOEVER. **

**Me: To those who will read this I would appreciate the reviews and also for you not to flame whenever possible. Oh and one of my OC's is going to be in this so yeah. Enjoy XD!**

* * *

><p>A dark robed figure ran by in a hurry, loud echoing footsteps heard across the street. It seemed that this figure was being pursued by something. After a while the figure turned around in the dark alleyway he had just entered, the face covered by the shadow of the hood that was worn. A smirk came across the figure's face at the sight of all the pursuers that chased after him.<p>

"It seems like the Organization won't give me a rest after all. Well, I guess that all of you will vanish here today." He spoke to the pursuers. He held out his right hand out in front of him and a katana appeared in it.

"Vanish back into nothingness." He moved at such a high speed that it looked like he was teleporting across the street. He cut down every Nobody that came after him. He thought he was finished dealing with them when 80 Samurai type Nobodies appeared surrounding him.

The figure sighed and cracked his neck before taking a stance. They all charged him attempting to overwhelm him with their numbers. It looked like they succeeded for a moment when they all dog piled him. They were immediately blown back by a wave of wind magic.

"Sword Style: Dance of the Raging Dragon King." He moved at high speed once again, this time making vicious upward slashes that launched many of Nobodies into the air and then finally destroying them with a vortex of downward slashes.

"They always underestimate me when they send their forces after me. They should at least send a challenge." He said after cutting down the last one. He walked out of the alleyway and back onto the street.

"I wonder who they replaced me with. It might be someone interesting after all." He pointed his hand in front of him and a Corridor of Darkness opened up. He walked through it and it consumed him. He vanished with it.

_~~~~~~~~ Meanwhile at Twilight Town, in front of the Mansion's Main Gate ~~~~~~~~ _

"Your name will be Roxas. Welcome to Organization 13." A tall figure with a black hood over his face said to the boy in front of him.

He waved a hand to the boy to follow him as he summoned a Corridor of Darkness in front of him. He entered it and the boy finally followed with him into the darkness. They both vanished with the portal.

_~~~~~~~~ Meanwhile in the middle of nowhere ~~~~~~~~ _

A boy that was lying down on the road looked up at a charm that seemed to have been made using five seashells to form a star. It seemed very important to the boy for he looked at it with a look of reminiscing. He sat up and looked into the fire that he had made in the center of the road. He looked back at his two friends who were fast asleep on the grass and then joined them in slumber.

He was woken up by a voice. "Hero of the Keyblade" said the voice. The boy got up with his weapon in hand ready to fight. "Who's there?" asked the boy looking around to see who called him. He saw a new figure clad in a dark hooded robe. The figure spoke to the boy who wielded the Keyblade.

"Ahead lies something you need… but to claim it, you must lose that is dear to you." The boy rushed towards the figure slashing at him when the figure vanished into thin air. The next day the boy and his two companions walked the road till they reached a dark castle. They entered through the doors of the castle and into a white hall. The same robed figure from before appeared in front of the three friends greeting them.

"Welcome to our castle. By the way, what you dropped was your "memory"." The figure said. He explained what was happening when they entered the castle. "In this place, to find is to lose and to lose is to find. That is the way of Castle Oblivion. In this place, you will meet people you know. People you miss." At that all three reacted. "Do you mean that Riku is here!" Said the boy while his two other companions said simultaneously "Is the King here!" The figure spoke up again.

"Can't you feel them? There are here. If you want to meet them…" The figure rushed forward the boy passing through him like a ghost causing the boy to remember the memories of his journey. The boy's eyes went out of focus for a second before coming back.

"What did you just do to me?" The figure smiled under his hood. "I just sampled your memories." He threw him an odd looking card and he caught it. "What is this?"

The figure turned away from him. "It's something that I made from your memories. It's a Promise of Reunion. Hold the card before you. The door will open, and beyond it will be a new world. Use that card and press on, Hero of the Keyblade." The figure faded and disappeared.

They all entered through the giant white doors and into the "new world" the figure spoke of. It closed behind them and all three vanished from sight.

_~~~~~~~~ Meanwhile watching from the top of a building in the World That Never Was ~~~~~~~~ _

The dark robed figure watched as another figure with the same attire appeared, walking towards the floating castle with a companion following behind him.

"Damn him, I guess he did find a replacement to fill in for my position, but it looks like the new recruit holds a Keyblade as well." He tore off his hood finally revealing his face. He had semi-spiky hair that was pure raven black. He combed back his hair with his left hand revealing his crimson eyes.

"The Organization needs to stop slacking off with their defenses. They were so easy to bypass, I mean at least make it more of a challenge for me." He looked at the floating castle. "Things are going to be more interesting now. I hope I don't miss it." He stretched and opened a Corridor, going through it and disappearing into thin air.

* * *

><p><strong>Me: I hope you enjoyed reading this chapter. Review it if you can and if you can allow it, please keep the flaming down to a minimum.<strong>


	2. An Impression Left on Two

**Disclaimer:I DO NOT OWN KINGDOM HEARTS. **

**Me-This happens after the eradication of Castle Oblivion at the end of Kingdom Hearts Chain of Memories, the middle of 358/2 days, and before Kingdom Hearts 2 just to make sure you understand. To those who read this, review should you want to and keep the Flames to a minimum. Enjoy.**

* * *

><p>"Lord Xemnas, we are having trouble on all the worlds that we have visited." A blue haired man with a scar that resembled an X, across his face said. He wore a look of anxiety as he told a silver haired man sitting on a throne that rose into the air the highest out of the other 12 thrones in the room. "What is it that is giving us this much trouble Saix? Or may I presume that it is not a thing but someone?" Saix cleared his throat before speaking again.<p>

"Sir, I have a report from the information I've gathered that it is Xinarik, the former number 13 of our Organization." Xemnas's eyes widened a bit before assuming it's normal look. Saix continued giving his report. "He continues to delay our plans, doing anything he can to slow us down. He constantly sabotages our armies of Nobodies and leads them into annihilation. He has even helped the Keyblade Hero, Sora, from the shadows. He even sent Riku to Castle Oblivion without him knowing how he got there just to help in the destruction of all of those who were sent to Castle Oblivion. We must destroy him." He looked at his leader's face, which had an expression of deep concentration and thought.

"My lord, may I suggest something?" Xemnas nodded his head urging him to continue. "It concerns using…"

_~~~~~~~~ Meanwhile in front of Beast's Castle ~~~~~~~~ _

Xion's POV

I was done with my mission for today, hunting Heartless for the Organization when I heard a _whish_ through the air. I knew that sound so I instinctively jumped back, just in time to dodge the slash of a sword. It was a figure with the same attire as me and the other Organization members. In my head I thought "Imposter" and that this must be the imposter that I heard about.

He rushed towards me, launching an upwards slash at me which I barely had enough time to block. When I blocked the strike, I felt the jarring impact go throughout my body. "This person is so strong" I thought, feeling my arms go numb from the impact of the blow. It was strong enough to send me back a few feet. I then heard his voice for the first time.

"Do you not resent me? It looks like I can't leave that guy's nobody here now…" He continued attacking me, but this time I was ready. I parried another blow and I sent an overhead strike that almost hit when he blocked it by lifting his sword above his head.

"Not bad…" he said as if he was complimenting me before he took a familiar fighting stance. I froze when I saw that fighting stance and a memory flashed into my head of a boy in the same stance with a wooden sword in hand and a smile on his face instead of the weapon he was holding now. I came back into the real world and I noticed that the hood covering his face had been taken off revealing silver hair with a black cloth wrapped around his eyes.

I stared at him and a thought came into my head. "What was that just now! Do I know this person?" I was surprised when he sent a downward strike at me which I barely dodged. "I must not be careless now." I jumped towards him sending a downwards strike when he vanished from the spot appearing next to me, catching me off guard and sending my Keyblade scattering across the floor and me onto the ground. I groan in pain as he walks up to me.

"You're coming with me now." He grabbed my hood revealing my face as his other hand moves the black cloth around his eyes for him to see me. His face takes an expression of surprise. "Your face… Who are you really! And why do you have a Keyblade!" I respond with a question of my own. "What about you, tell me first. Why are you dressed as one of us? What is it that you are trying to achieve?" "My intention was to be followed, and in return it allowed me to hunt down my pursuer." I reply in earnest. "That's supposed to be my line." He continued talking. "You don't know anything. I don't know who you're supposed to be but I won't be defeated by a fake." "Fake, what do you mean by fake?" I ask in surprise of what he said. "I can feel it. I can feel that this Keyblade is a sham, worthless." He said as he picked up my Keyblade and threw it, making it land in front of me. I feel my blood boil with anger as I remember all the times I had fought with my Keyblade along with my friends. Those times were not fake but genuine. "What gives you the right to say that?" I yell out at him, tears of anger streaming down my face. I grab my Keyblade and charge towards him with the intent of showing him "who doesn't know anything." He stands there, waiting as I get closer and closer with each step forward. I strike and my Keyblade flies into the air. I fall onto my knees as my Keyblade clatters to the ground a few feet in front of me. He had deflected my strike with his own. "Why?" I ask him. "Find a new crowd, trust me. Those guys are bad news." He walked away heading for the exit. "I wasn't able to subdue him." The words echoed through my head. A scream leaves my mouth as more tears stream down my face.

_~~~~~~~~ Meanwhile in a dark place ~~~~~~~~ _

Riku walked past, his expression clearly showing that he was in deep thought.

"My, my, that was a harsh display Riku. You even made her scream out in pain and agony." Riku turned his head in the direction of the voice. "Xinarik, what are you doing here and why do you even care what I did to her. She is a Nobody, a fake." Xinarik smiled at that.

"Is that what you think? Why did you hesitate then? Was it because the fake had the face of your childhood crush?" His smile widened even more when he saw Riku recoil. "Shut up. You are also a fake and you're not supposed to exist. Why are you even here?"

"I'm here to torment you and to give you some information I've gathered." He moved his closer to Riku before telling him. "I found his Nobody. He is within the Organization's protection right now."

"Not for long." Riku opened up a Corridor of Darkness while Xinarik opened his own. Before Riku entered his, Xinarik told him one more thing.

"Oh, let me give you a piece of advice before you go. Don't fall for her, that Nobody to clarify things for you." Riku paused for a second before vanishing into the corridor. Xinarik followed as he went into his own, a smile on his face.

* * *

><p><strong>Me: Did you enjoy the chapter? Tell me what you think about it by reviewing. <strong>

**Xinarik-Hahahaha Riku I guess you are starting to have a thing for Xion. *smirk* *smirk***

**Riku-Shut up you idiot! Turned his face away.**

**Xinarik-Oh, is that a blush I see? *grin widening***

**Riku-Shut up!**

**Me- Keep it down guys. I hope to make another chapter soon.**


	3. What is My Identity?

**Disclaimer:I DO NOT OWN KINGDOM HEARTS**

**Me:Enjoy and Review on what you like about it. Keep the flames down.**

* * *

><p><em>~~~~ Xion's POV ~~~~ <em>

My head pounded as more memories of my past came rushing back into my mind. I was assigned a mission to destroy Heartless but that had to wait. I needed to find out the answers and their seemed to be one place that held them all.

I had to go to Castle Oblivion. I set my hand out in front of me and a Corridor of Darkness appeared. I ran into it and after a few minutes came into a white hall.

Another flare of pain hit me as I remembered another flash of memory. The pain brought me to my knees and when I looked back up from the ground I saw another figure appear. It was my best friend Axel, his spiky, flaming red hair and the markings around his eyes.

"Xion, you should be out doing your mission. You shouldn't be here. Get out of here Xion."

"No, I won't leave. This is the place I met you for the first time Axel." She said with an adamant tone.

"Xion, I don't remember meeting you here ever." He said it, a startled expression on his face.

"But I remember it so clearly." She got up and ran past him going up to the door that she remembered "going through".

"Xion stop, don't go through the door!" Axel shouted at her. I put my hand on the door and it opened, a bright light bursting from it.

_~~~~~~~~ Meanwhile at Halloween Town ~~~~~~~~ _

_~~~~ Roxas's POV ~~~~ _

I finally finished taking out the Heartless in this place for today and I was glad. Those damn annoying Sentry Ghost Heartless were a nuisance. I cracked my neck and started walking back to the Corridor of Darkness and RTC when I heard footsteps behind me. I had to turn around my instincts were warning me to do so.

"Who are you?" I asked as I saw that the figure wore the same attire as me and the rest of the Organization. He raised his hand and pulled down his hood revealing his pure black hair and his crimson eyes.

"The name is Xinarik, former member of Organization 13 and the person whom you took the place of when you were given the title of number 13." He bowed in a mocking manner.

"I want to see how well my replacement is doing at his fighting skills." He held out his hand in front of him and a blade appeared in it.

I called my Keyblade to appear and I took my fighting stance. When he moved, he moved at such a high speed that I couldn't keep up with my eyes alone. He swung his blade in a downward arc and I barely blocked against it. The power behind the strike sent me to kneel on my left knee and I felt both of my arms go numb from the shock.

I couldn't move away in time as he sent a kick to the left side of my face that launched me back after snapping my head back in pain. I flew for a few feet before he appeared next to me and elbowed my stomach, knocking all the air out of me as I heard several ribs of mine crack. When I hit the ground, a surge of white hot pain went throughout my body.

"Man, at least you could've done much better than this." He looked down at my crumpled form and shook his head in disappointment. I felt my eyes get heavy and they closed, leading me to drift off into the world of unconsciousness.

I woke up feeling a small weight on my chest. I felt for it and wrapped my fingers around the small item. My eyes opened and I had to wait for my blurry vision to focus on it. It read "Elixir" and there was a note stuck on it. "I would suggest that you drink this and go back to your Organization, fully healed of course. Oh by the way keep this meeting of ours a secret or else I will make your life much harder than it already is." – From Xinarik, a former member.

"Why would he beat me up and leave me an Elixir?" I decided to drink it in the end and I felt all my injuries heal. "I need to RTC before the Organization sends someone for me." I got up and I ran into the Corridor.

_~~~~~~~~ Meanwhile at Castle Oblivion ~~~~~~~~ _

"Then… I'm not… The person I was before wasn't me." Xion said, staring at a crystal white ball.

_~~~~~~~~ At the World That Never Was, in the Throne Room ~~~~~~~~_

_~~~~ Roxas's POV ~~~~_

"Xion, a member of ours, has vanished and we are unable to locate her." Saix had announced the news and that made me jump in my seat.

"What happened to her?" I asked loudly.

"That information is unknown but at least that _thing_ is gone." Saix said with disgusted tone. I felt my anger rise but I knew I couldn't let it get the best of me so I just kept quiet and left. I headed to the beach.

_~~~~~~~~ Destiny Islands ~~~~~~~~_

_~~~~ Xion's POV ~~~~_

I threw stones across the water to clear my head. As I threw the last one, I saw a figure running on the beach to solid land with palm trees. The figure had the Organization attire so I followed after him.

"Roxas is that you?" I said finally cornering him. The figure turned and it was Zexion.

"How is this possible? You were killed in Castle Oblivion." Confusion washed over me when I saw him.

A spike of memories exploded across my head causing me to fall to the ground and writhe in pain.

"Who am I? What am I?" I feel myself change constantly from Riku to Sora to Roxas and it repeated with unimaginable pain until I lost consciousness.

_~~~~ Riku's POV ~~~~_

I ran to her fallen form and lifted her head up from the ground slowly, holding it in my hands. I heard her say "Who am I? What am I?" I felt something in me wrench in pain. Why is this girl making me feel this way? What is this feeling? Will I be able to keep the promise I made?

_~~~~~ Flash Back ~~~~~_

"What are we going to do about Sora's memories?" I looked at Namine who was on the other end of the long white table in her room.

"The girl is making it more difficult for me to piece together his memories. She is actually taking the memories and making them her own. If she makes it so, then I will have to extract the memories from her and Sora's Awakening will be delayed. What would take weeks could take months." I looked down at the white table and was thinking of how to take care of it.

"I'll do it. I'll do what is necessary." I was still uncertain of my decision.

_~~~~~ Flashback End ~~~~~_

I lifted her up and carried her bridal-style. Some strange warmth went through me as I picked her up. What is this feeling? I saw Roxas appear on the beach but he looked distracted and I used that chance to open a Corridor and get out of there.

* * *

><p><strong>Me: Did you enjoy? Review if you should want to.<strong>

**Me: Oooh Xion, Riku just picked you up got turned on when he touched you. :D**

**Xion: *Blushing***

**Riku: *Blushing***

**Me: *Smirk* *Smirk***


	4. Desertion and Divergence

**Disclaimer:I DO NOT OWN KINGDOM HEARTS.**

**Me- Enjoy and Review. That is all I ask.**

* * *

><p><em>~~~~ Roxas's POV ~~~~<em>

Both Axel and I searched for Xion on our spare time after finishing our missions. We searched everywhere and I was getting worried. I looked for her at every place I knew and she wasn't in any of the places. It was the next day that I was given hope and received the chance to look for her at the last possible place that she could be.

I entered the room and walked into a conversation between Axel and Saix.

"The imposter has been sighted at Castle Oblivion." He told Axel.

"Do you mean the one that Xion fought?" I blurted out interrupting what Axel was going to say.

"He's prowling about the castle as we speak." He said ignoring me and continuing to talk to Axel.

"You mean Castle Oblivion? I'll go there right now." I interrupted again annoyed at his continuous ignoring of me. He finally responded to me when I said that.

"Not by yourself, you won't. This target is extremely dangerous."

"Then how about I tag along? I mean I know Castle Oblivion better than anyone else here." Axel said finally speaking up. Saix turned his attention at him.

"All right, that is much better. Go, then, and teach this fraud the price of wearing our coat." He walked past us and left.

_~~~~~~~~ Castle Oblivion ~~~~~~~~_

We arrived through the Corridor and entered in a great white hall.

"So this is Castle Oblivion…?" Pain flared across my head and I put my hands around it. "Roxas, what's happening!"

"Ugh, my head, there is so much pain! What's happening?"

"Roxas, let's retreat for now!" There was concern in his voice.

What are all these pictures rushing into my head? The pain intensified.

"Roxas, we're leaving now!" Axel's voice was now urgent.

"No wait, there's something, I can almost…" I blacked out from the pain.

_~~~~~~~~ Twilight Town ~~~~~~~~ _

I woke up screaming an unfamiliar name "Riku". I looked around and saw that we weren't at the Castle anymore. We were at Twilight town and I saw Axel standing over me and looking down at me.

"Axel, what happened to me?" I asked getting up.

"Roxas, you blacked out and I carried you here. You should take a breather." He was obviously still concerned about me.

"No, I'm fine. We should go back to Castle Oblivion and search for Xion."

Axel started to speak when I saw two figures standing a few feet behind him. One of them looked familiar.

"Xion, is that you?" She opened up a Corridor and vanished through it. "Xion, please wait!" I ran after her trying to speak to her when the other black hooded figure blocked my path.

"Get out of my way!"I yelled at him.

"….." He didn't respond, instead turning around and running off.

"Hey, get over here!" I chased after him intending to have some answers given to me.

"Roxas, wait up!" I heard Axel say before he followed after me.

We chased him all over the underground passageways of Twilight Town and he led us around in a goose chase. When we thought we got him trapped he opened up a Corridor and escaped.

"I thought the imposter was at Castle Oblivion. What's he doing here?" Axel asked.

"Xion…" I mumbled.

"That was not Xion!" He exclaimed clearly talking about the imposter.

"The one that escaped before was Xion. I don't get it though. Why would she run from me?" I said.

_~~~~ Xion's POV ~~~~_

I looked around the corner to see my friends and listening to what they were saying. They couldn't see me from here though.

Riku took off his hood.

"Want to head back, Xion?" He asked me. I thought about it before opening a way and both of us entered.

_~~~~~~~~ The World That Never Was, the Floating Castle ~~~~~~~~_

_~~~~ Roxas's POV ~~~~_

I had to get up and walk to the meeting room so I stood up off of my bed, got dressed and left my room. I was halfway there when I encountered a conversation between Axel and Saix. By the looks of it, it was serious.

"You're ordering me to what!" He finally shouted breaking the silence.

"What other options are there? Xion is clearly in league with that imposter now." He said before walking past him leaving the hall. Axel's face had turned pale white from what Saix told him.

I wanted to find out what Saix said to make him look like that but it was probably something serious. I headed to the meeting room.

_~~~~~~~~ Castle Oblivion ~~~~~~~~_

_~~~~ Xinarik's POV ~~~~ _

I waited, sitting on a white chair in the white wall, for Riku and Xion to come back. It didn't take long because they arrived seconds later.

"Xion, Riku, how are you today?" I asked waiting for an answer.

They were both silent and they didn't even listen to me. I decided to make them talk if I had to.

"So how are you two love birds doing? Did you two do the deed yet? If you did, tell me all about it." I grinned as I saw Riku's face turn beet red and Xion's face suddenly covered by her hood as she turned away from me. "Ooh, I guess the two love birds did do it. Oh I see Riku and Xion, sitting in a tree K-I-S-S-I-N-G, first its love, then its marriage, and then its babies in a baby carriage." I sang it in my best sing song voice.

Riku finally spoke up telling me to "Shut up" while I saw Xion put her hands over her ears.

I laughed at their reactions and decided that it was time to tell Riku something. I grabbed him and spoke to him privately.

"Riku, I'm going to tell you a secret about me. It's about my special power." Riku went silent and seemed ready to listen so I continued. "As you know, my weapon has a name just like everyone else's weapon." He nodded his head.

"My weapon's name is called Divergence for it is the point where darkness, light, and nothingness collide to form something special and that is a heart." I saw his eyes widen in shock.

"My ability is to create and give a heart to anybody who has no heart but it requires an immense amount of energy to create just one heart. So far I only have enough energy to make four hearts before I won't be able to. The Organization was going to use my power to give hearts to them but the energy gathering took too long and they tried to dispose of me." I turned my head and laughed.

"They found a replacement for me and that was Roxas who is achieving more in their Heart Collecting department. I haven't been able to use my power yet and I have to have the right conditions for it to work if I should use my power. Don't hope for me to give her a heart for it might not work." His head looked down.

"Though if it should work, I will be able to give her a heart of her own and that will allow Sora's memories to return to him. I'll tell you when I have the right conditions Riku, don't worry about it." I nodded at him before leaving.

* * *

><p><strong>Me: I hope you enjoyed.<strong>

**Xinarik:Hahahaha why did you two blush when I made fun of you ?**

**Riku: *Blush* *No response***

**Xion: *Blush* *No response***


End file.
